


habits (stay high)

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Spouse, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Everyone Needs A Hug, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Kinky, Kinky Gen, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Multi, POV Second Person, Public Sex, Sadism, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Ever since you and Antoni split up, you've moved your dinner from the kitchen table to the bathtub.





	habits (stay high)

_I eat my dinner in my bathtub_  
_ Then I go to sex clubs_  
_ Watchin' freaky people gettin' it on_  
_ It doesn't make me nervous_  
_ If anything, I'm restless_  
_ Yeah, I've been around and I've seen it all_

Your name's Tan, and out of the Fab Five, you've always been the pickiest about food.

Ever since you and Antoni split up, you've moved your dinner from the kitchen table to the bathtub.

Afterwards, you always go to sex clubs.

You soon find the one Antoni always frequents, getting it on with three people at once, hurting them, letting them hurt him, and obviously getting off on it.

You find yourself absently wondering whether that's the reason why you broke up - because you couldn't give him what he wanted.


End file.
